Harry Potter and The Power Rangers
by TheBandit025
Summary: Harry Potter has been suspended from Hogwarts so he heads to Reefside to live with his cousin Tommy Oliver.. Tommy/Kimberly parring. Team up Mighty Morphin to Dino Thunder.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Power Rangers

Chapter 1

Prologue

In the department of ministry

"Harry James Potter you have been on suspended from Hogwarts school since I know it was this damn bitch Umbridge who sent the dementors" said Fudge *Harry walk out the room to see Arthur Weasley* "So in the muggle term of suspended what that means?" questioned Arthur. "It's means I not coming back to hogwarts this year I have to go to a different school in the meantime".

A week later…. In Reefside

Harry Potter was in his first class which happen to be his second cousin was removed class Tommy Oliver who is a squib in the family. "Hi, class I am Dr. Oliver I be your teacher for the years to come any questions" said Tommy *then Harry was about raise his hand until a blonde name Cassidy Cornell walked up to Tommy* "So Dr. Oliver where did you came from?" asked Cassidy "Devon!" *then a hipster boy rose up from his seat with a camera which to Harry reminded of Colin Creevey who wanted autographs of him* "Cassidy, I think we should let Dr. Oliver teach and besides it's illegal for students to know where they came from" *then the bell ring and all the students left for the lunchroom* "Mr. Oliver!" asked Harry. "Harry, you can call me Tommy when we are alone and besides why are you here and not at Hogwarts" asked Tommy "I been suspended of that school so I came here since I don't want to go back to my aunt and uncle place". "Okay Harry get to the lunchroom or you will be in detention for missing lunch" *Harry went on his way to the lunchroom*

In the lunchroom

Harry was sitting by himself since he doesn't have friends in this school like before Hogwarts he had Ron and Hermione also he counts Neville as a friend since if Harry and Ron had a fight he goes hangs with Neville talking how Ron always blames Harry for his fame and glory but Harry started to smile how Harry got told by Dumbledore about the prophecy that reads

 _ **(Flashback a week ago after Harry trial)**_

 _ **"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**_ "Harry, there is another chosen one that will take your place" said Dumbledore, *Harry was told Neville was the other Chosen one he felt happy until Dumbledore stabbed him with the sword of Gryffindor which made Harry fell unconscious* "Damn I wanted to know why did he that in first place" said Harry.

3 hours later…

Harry walk down the street until Tommy drove up to him in his black jeep. "Harry where are you going?" "to stay in the mission since I lived there" replied Harry *then Tommy got out of his jeep* "So you went from Riches to Rags Harry"said Tommy. "Actually I went from Rags to Riches to Rags" replied Harry. "Nope you are living with me and Kimberly" said Tommy *Harry looked at his cousin* "you mean your ex girlfriend Kimberly Hart I know about her but I thought you and Kat had sometime" said Harry. "Harry I did had sometime with her but I don't when I touching her pussy or her cat pussy end of story now get in the jeep". *Harry and Tommy got in the jeep*

End of Chapter 1

Question: which is your favorite Power Ranger Season my is in Space and another question which part you think was too far to put in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Letter from Friends

At the Olivers

"You must be Harry Potter, I'm Kimberly Oliver" said Kimberly *Harry shake Kimberly's hand and they both went in the house* "Hedwig!" said Harry *he noticed that his owl was in the living room with a letter so he reach it* "Thanks Hedwig" *he patted her head and open the letter*

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **Voldemort is dead the reason he was alive was these things called Horcruxes there were seven of them. The book that you destroyed 3 years ago, a ring that belong to Voldemort's mother, his snake, the Hufflepuff cup and the Ravenclaw's diadem and the locket but I don't what was the last one, Dumbledore say he already destroyed it, Harry are you coming back to Hogwarts I missed you and I love you, I and Ron are arguing lot about why you left Dumbledore won't tell us Ron says it's because of me and I say it's because of him since of last year during the Triwizard Tournament.**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Hermione Granger**_

Harry reach for another letter who happens to be from Cho Chang "I not in love with her anymore" said Harry *so Harry threw it in the fireplace and got and reach for paper*

 _ **Dear Hermione,**_

 _ **I haven't been surprised you and Ron are fighting, and I love you too and I over my crush with Cho I think I be a better boyfriend to you than her. I don't know when I coming back maybe next school year I sorry if I didn't tell you what happen at my hearing it's because I been suspended from Hogwarts for this year I now going to Reefside High School for this year I will be coming back next year I love you Hermione Jane Granger**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

Then Harry saw another letter from unknown, "It might came from Ron but I got a shit load of homework to do *so he head to his bedroom to do his homework but didn't notice a black man and a tall man walk in his house then walk in the basement.

A 30 minutes later…

"Harry, I got to go" said Tommy "Kimberly is in charge while I am out" *Harry nodded and went back in his homework when he was done with his homework he tied the letter to Hedwig's talon and also some roses for Hermione then Hedwig flew to Hogwarts.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tommy and Kimberly's past

After where we left off Harry just tied some red roses to one of Hedwig's talons

Kimberly Oliver was on the phone with Adam Park while Harry look at Tommy's secret room "Trespassing!" the sign say "Trespassing, I been doing that since I was eleven" *so Harry walk in the secret room to see what is in here he saw a lab with a shitload of equipment then he walk to the computer to see a blinking button and Harry press it*

"Hello my name is Tommy Oliver if you are these three" *shows Connor, Ethan and Kira* "then you know the world is in trouble for once more this time is up to them if you three are watching this you always wanted to know how I know this is because I was in your pov three and half times when I was a power ranger three and in a half". "Harry James Potter!" yelled Kimberly *then Harry jumped in the air and bashed his skull into the wires* "Sorry Kimi, I must be going besides I never knew about Tommy since I came here him" said Harry *who might have a concussion and fell to the ground*

*A week later*

"Dad!" said a Black haired man which has Hermione's brown eyes with a badge the reads Spd blue. *he sees a little girl with a morpher* "This is for you dad" said the girl *then change into the Red Zeo Ranger. *Harry woke up to be in the hospital and Hedwig with a letter* "Hey Hedwig, how is Hermione doing?" *then Hedwig hooted*

"I must opened the letter" *it reads*

Dear Harry,

I love you too so you are suspended I will wait for you to come back in my arms Ron was shock that I told him your were suspended but I told him that isn't bad Suris is freeman everyone is happy but me I need you I need my man in shining armor I need you Harry James Potter.

Love

Hermione

*then Harry went to back to sleep*

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Hermione was daydreaming about her and Harry down by the lake cuddling *Ginny and Ron were looking at her strange* "Hermione!" said Ron *Hermione didn't listen which she was thinking of Harry* "Hey Ginny, Ron what is wrong with Hermione" said Neville. "I don't know Neville she been acting strange since Hedwig came back, I don't know what is wrong but why is she not telling us we are her friends" said Ginny *Then Cho came up* "It's because Hermione and Harry are dating" yelled Cho *Everyone including the Teachers were throwing coins for making bets* "Damn Snape you won the teacher bet but I lost all my money" said Remus.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Forever Rainbow (1)

At The Olivers

Harry Potter was in bed since he was told to sleep.. "Harry needs some rest Conner he doesn't waken" said Kira *then Conner looked at Ethan* "I staying out of this" said Ethan *then Tommy ran into the room* "We got a problem an Armada heading to earth Kimberly already call the past rangers including Wild Force" *Conner nodded and looked at his friends* "He talking about the Power Rangers team that Ninja Storm didn't get a team up" said Ethan

 **In a Quarry**

Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy whom came back from Aquitar, The Alien Rangers , Adam Park, Kat Hillard, Rocky DeSantos, Tanya Sloan and Trey of Triforia of the Zeo Rangers, Justin of the Turbo Rangers, Andros, Zhane,Carlos, TJ, Cassie and Ashley of the Space Rangers, Leo, Karone, Kai, Maya, Damon and Mike of the Lost Galaxy Rangers whom already morphed, Carter,The Blue Lightspeed Ranger was also morph, Joel, Kelsey, Dana and Ryan the of Lightspeed Rescue Rangers *then a Silver guardian car drove up with Wes and Eric hopping out *then a time ship landed right next to the car with Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie* then Cole, Danny, Max, Taylor, Merrick and Alyssa of the Wild Force roam from the top of the quarry* *then out of shadows the Wind Rangers came with the Thunder Rangers and Cam in their semi truck*. "Okay is everyone here" said Justin then Billy said "No there is one more team to show up and here they come" *Tommy, Kimberly, Kira roam up in Tommy's jeep with Conner and Ethan behind them in Conner's car* " it's morphing time" say Jason

mastodon- Zack replied

Pterodactyl- Kimberly replied

Triceratops- Billy replied

SaberTooth tiger- Trini replied

Tyrannosaurus- Jason replied

*then the Zeo Rangers started to morph*

Zeo Pink Ranger I replied Kat

Zeo Yellow Ranger II replied Tanya

Zeo Blue Ranger III replied Rocky

Zeo Green Ranger IV replied Adam

Zeo Gold Ranger VI replied Trey (I know bullshit)

*Justin started to move into position*

Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power Blue- Justin

"Let's Rocket it" said Andros

Power of Red-Andros

Power of Silver- Zhane

Power of Yellow- Ashley

Power of Blue- TJ

Power of Black- Carlos

Power of Pink- Cassie

*The Lightspeed Rangers say Lightspeed Rescue"

Lightspeed Red Ranger- Carter

Lightspeed Green Ranger- Joel

Lightspeed Yellow Ranger- Kesley

Lightspeed Pink Ranger- Dana

Titanium Ranger- Ryan

"Time Force Time Force" said the Time Rangers

Red- Wesley

Pink- Jen

Blue- Lucas

Green- Trip

Yellow- Katie

Quantum- Eric

Guardians of the Earth, United we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force!

"Blazing Lion" said Cole

"Soaring Eagle" said Taylor

"Surging Shark" said Max

"Iron Bison" said Danny

"Noble Tiger"said Alyssa

"Howling Wolf" replied Merrick

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form" said the sixth rangers

"Power of Wind" said Shane

"Power of Earth" said Dustin

"Power of Water said Tori

"Power of Navy Thunder" said Blake

"Power of Crimson Thunder" said Hunter

"Power of the Samurai" said Cam

"Dino power, power up" said the Dino Rangers

*Then out of nowhere everybody from Hogwarts had decided to apparated to large hill above*

"Power Rangers from the beginning but the Mighty Morphin team is missing two rangers the white and the Green" said Colin *Hermione looked at her best friend* "The Black Ranger of the dino thunder team is the white and the green" said Hermione *then the Armada flew above the quarry unleashing it warriors*

"So this is famous power rangers that the world pray as their saviors I going to break your spirit then theirs" said their leader. "Who are you" said Jason. "Jason" said Rita Repulsa "he call Travco he rules five galaxies with an iron fist". "So I guess we have to free those five galaxies" *al the rangers look at the former enemy* "Rita I thought you turn nice at the battle of Angel Grove" said Tommy *then all of nowhere the Green and the White Ranger appear with Lord Zedd* "I guessing we need to work together" said Lord Zedd *Tommy looked at his former costume changes* "Wait who is in the white ranger and the Green Ranger?" said Tommy *the White Ranger took off his helmet* "Hello Rangers" said Zordon *The original rangers plus Tommy was shocked*

"Zordon!" yelled the six rangers he was mentor to. "Who the green ranger?" said Tommy *The Green Ranger didn't talk but he open his helmet*

End of Chapter 5

Q/A Who is the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Forever Rainbow (2)

Back in the Quarry

 _All the rangers from Mighty Morphin to Dino Thunder about to fight Travco's warriors when Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa came with the white ranger and green ranger to help save the world or in the case of the Space rangers to save the future._

"Zordon!" said Tommy "but is it you" *Zordon looked at his sixth ranger* "Rangers let's work together" *but the other rangers looked at the green ranger* "Who are you" said Zack *then the green ranger demorphed while everyone including Hermione looked at who is the green mighty morphin and just like Kimberly did in the white light episode, Hermione fainted and fell on the ground* "Harry!" said Kimberly "I don't understand you were just at house but you here now". *Lord Zedd spoked up* "Zordon went to grab him since the Green Ranger coin now contains the same Dna from the former person who held the powers before" said Lord Zedd *the time force rangers looked at now probably that they changed the future* "Suit up Harry" said Tommy

"Dragonzord!" said Harry.

Harry yelled "I go first" and ran into battle while a song played Go Green Ranger, go

Go Green Ranger, go

Goldar's gonna get you, tonight

(Destroy the Power Rangers and destroy the world!)

Don't let Lord Zedd, put a spell on your mind

Go Green Ranger, go

Go Green Ranger, go

Go Green Ranger, go go

Go Green Ranger

Go Green Ranger

Go Green Ranger

Go Green Ranger

Go Green Ranger

Go Green Ranger

Go Green Ranger, go

Go Green Ranger, go

Goldar's gonna get you, tonight

(Send down the monsters to destroy the world!)

Don't let Lord Zedd, put a spell on your mind

Go Green Ranger, go

Go Green Ranger, go

Go Green Ranger, go

Go Green Ranger, go go

*then all the other rangers follow into battle*

*Ten Minutes later…..

Travco saw all of his generals getting destroyed *He grew bigger then the all the rangers looked at the monster they were ready to call their zords until a certain zord rose out of the water* "That is the Dragonzord I haven't see it since the green ranger's powers were gone" said Billy *then Harry got it the zord* "Okay Dragonzord let's do this"

*A few minutes later*

Harry hit Travco with the Dragonzord tail and Travco exploded. "Mighty Morphin forever Ranger" said Harry *Harry jumped out of the Dragonzord* "Power Down" said Harry *all the over rangers ran to him while Harry fell to the ground*

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry Potter's demise sorta

 **In the Reefside Hospital**

Harry Potter was resting like how he was before the fight in the quarry but this time in a chair was his girlfriend Hermione who was holding his hand. *Hermione looked at monitor to see her boyfriend heart beating down from 100 to 91 then she cried* "Harry don't die we haven't our first date yet" said Hermione.

 **Meanwhile in Harry's mind**

Harry was in a place familiar, "hello anyone here?" said Harry "I think I remember this place". "Hello Harry" said a younger him *Harry turned to place where he was with Sirius*. "I been waiting for you" said Harry *Harry looked at himself* "So I guessing your've my 3rd year self" *the 3rd Harry attack him while Harry defended himself until the 3rd year Harry sweep his future self's leg while the Harry fell to the ground and his 3rd year self disappear* "I guessing he is not one to fight me"said Harry

 **Back in the Hospital**

Hermione looked at monitor again to see if her boyfriend heart is going back up to 100 but it went to 76 and she cried again. "I don't want to lose you Harry" said Hermione *she held his hand*

 **Meanwhile back in Harry's Mind where he fought Voldemort during his fourth year.**

"Great another place from the past" said Harry *then he looked toward where the man who betrayed his parents walked out* "I see you cut your hair Harry" said his fourth year self. "I guessing you want fight" said Harry *they started to do karate moves* (Yeah when did Harry started learning Karate) *yet again Harry gets his ass whopped and it's not the 1996 King of the Ring finals*.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the hospital**_

Hermione saw it that her boyfriend that she haven't started dating hasn't awake but his heartbeat was dropping from 76 to 52. "No I don't losing you again like before you came here" said Hermione.

 **Meanwhile in Harry's mind**

Harry looked at something he thought he wasn't see again the Chamber of Secrets but this time no Ginny or the Basilisk or even Tom Riddle. He walked up to the face until the sword of Godric Gryffindor appear on the ground that Ginny was lying 3 years ago. "I been waiting for you" said the fifth year Harry "Surprise I have to fight you I was hoping my first year would been my final fight" *the twelve old Harry looked at what he became in 3 years* "It wouldn't fit the theme" said the twelve year Harry "the last two you fight but mostly me with fourth year people thought you done something madness" *the fifteen year old Harry remember what he was talking about people thinking he opened the chamber of secrets or putting his name in the Goblet of Fire* "Okay my way younger self are we going to fight" *he grabs the sword and his younger self started to fight him more than the past ones Harry had to fight yet again it's not the 1996 King of the Ring Harry gets his ass whopped* "I don't gonna end I keep fighting" said Harry. His younger self stop and give his older self a hand, "You pass the test, you weren't fighting for anyone you were fighting for your life" said the twelve old Harry *then third and fourth* "You learn to fight for yourself no anyone but for you" said the fourteen year old Harry *they give him something at was his morphin back which only Tommy saw that was cracked when he fell to the ground*

 **Back in the Hospital**

Hermione was laying her head on Harry's bed while she was in a chair. "Hermione" said Harry "wake up" *Hermione heard something so she turned to door but she thought she was hearing things but Harry grab her cheek and kissed her lips* "Harry!" said Hermione "You are alive" *so she kissed him again*.

 **The End**


End file.
